


Ill

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Engagement, Fluff, Grand Prix Final, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Sweet, princess carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: At the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri suddenly falls from a mysterious illness. Will he be alright? Will he be able to compete? What will his friends/rivals do? What will Viktor do? Read to find out!





	Ill

ILL  
An alternate version of the Grand Prix Final with made up plot, scores and ranking.  
ceo  
Yuuri was walking toward the hallway to head back stage. JJ was preforming and Viktor stopped to talk to Yakov. Yurio just finished and was getting instructions from Lila. Yuuri wanted to stretch as his turn was coming up and went ahead of his coach. He thought about how Phichit was next and he was going last. Just as he turned to go down the hallway he felt a pinch in his neck. He tried to lift his arms but they wouldn’t move. He tried to take another step but his legs were like lead. He thought he heard Chris’s voice and turned his head. His vision blurred and his hearing was all muffled. He tried to say: “Help. Get Viktor.” But it came out slurred. Then he blacked out.  
Chris watched Yuuri as he walked toward him. He was watching JJ performance like everyone else but he always noticed Yuuri ever since he discovered how sexy he could be. But the hotty picked Viktor instead. Not that Chris could blame him. Viktor was the star of his spank bank. He was about to call out to Yuuri when he started to act strange. He stumbled as he made the turn down the hallway. He made one or two unsteady steps and turned pale. Chris thought he was about to throw up or pass out. He called out:  
“Hey, Yuuri! You ok?”  
He took a step toward Yuuri just as he whispered:  
“Help. Get Viktor.”  
Yuuri went limp and Chris lunged forward, barely keeping his head from cracking on the floor.  
In a panic, Chris screamed for help. The nearby skaters and coaches turned and saw what was happening. Yuuri didn’t know it but he was loved by everyone, even his rivals. It was his sweet and gentle spirit that made them like him.  
The others crowded around. Someone suggested they run and get an official. Chris saw Celestino and said:  
“Get Viktor, he’s with Coach Yakov!”  
Coach Celestino ran off to the other end of the ice where the Russians were talking. In moments Viktor arrived as pale as his love. The crowd parted to let him in. He pulled off his glove and felt Yuuri’s head and pulled it back immediately.  
“He’s burning up! What happened? He was fine a minute ago?”  
Chris shook his head as he had no clue. An official came forward.  
“The ambulance on call will be at the south doors.”  
Viktor wished he could teleport Yuuri to the ambulance as even five minutes is too long. Everyone involved in the competition knows that an ambulance was always ready to go the moment a skater got injured, for example. This knowledge only relieved his mind a little. Chris read his expression and said:  
“He will be ok. He’s young and healthy and he breathes.”  
Viktor just nodded as he was too choked up to speak.  
“Bring a stretcher!” Said the official.  
“No need.”  
Viktor lifted Yuuri with ease. The official understood and was duly impressed.  
“This is the shortest way.”  
Viktor followed the official while he princess carried Yuuri. The young man looked like the dead but he breathed on his neck. Viktor felt a surge of strength and carried his love out the side door where they found the ambulance. Yuuri was loaded into it and Viktor demanded to go with them. The paramedics agreed as he claimed to be his fiancé and had the matching gold band. As they rode off, the paramedics began to examine the patient.  
“His vitals are stable.”  
Viktor could breathe again as he sat on the jump seat.  
“Unconscious with a high fever, a bad drug interaction? Sir what drugs is he taking?”  
“Nothing, he’s perfectly healthy. My friend said he was fine until he reached the hallway and he just collapsed suddenly. One minute he’s fine, the next he’s on the floor.”  
The paramedics began to search his body for clues.  
“No blows to the head or neck, no signs of blood anywhere.”  
They began looking for track marks on the body, ripping his costume in the process. All they found was pure clear skin.  
“Did he slip or fall or hit his head at any time today or complain of a headache?”  
“No nothing like that. He was perfectly cheerful.”  
“Sir help me to remove these skates.”  
Viktor nodded and proceeded to remove them as the other paramedic inspected his scalp. Viktor flashed back to that morning Yuuri and Viktor had breakfast in their room. Yuuri was happy but nervous because he was in first place going into final free skate. Now it looked like he’ll lose due to a forfeit. But Viktor was too worried to care. He also knew drugs were impossible as he was with him day and night. The paramedic pulled off the left skate at the same time as Viktor took off the right. The paramedic pulled off his socks and whistled when he saw Yuuri’s bruises.  
“Bruises like those are normal for a professional figure skater.” Said Viktor.  
“Of course.”  
Viktor didn’t know if he believed him but he proceeded to look for needle marks in between Yuuri’s toes and up his ankle. Viktor wanted to protest the assumption that his love would use drugs but he knew they had to check. A healthy young man didn’t just pass out and get a fever from nothing.  
The paramedic reported he found nothing suspicious when the other one said:  
“Wait I found something.”  
He pulled something out of Yuuri’s neck and showed it for all to see. It was a tiny feathered dart like something out of a James Bond movie.  
“What is it?” Asked Viktor.  
“The reason for his illness. Sir, your fiancé was drugged with this dart.”  
What was happening to Yuuri kept getting stranger. Viktor puzzled over what it could mean and he didn’t like the answers.  
“His vitals remain stable.”  
“We are arriving at the hospital now.”  
The paramedics bagged the evidence and recorded where it was found. Viktor stumbled out of the ambulance and stepped out of their way as his fiancé was wheeled into the emergency room. The driver came around to the back to close up the ambulance. He steadied Viktor as it looked like he was about to faint.  
“Easy there we don’t need another victim.”  
Viktor took a deep breath to steady himself. The ambulance driver walked beside him make sure he was alright as they entered the hospital.  
“Someone tried to drug my fiancé to keep him from competing in the finals?”  
“People are scum sir, as I have daily proof.”  
“I bet you do.”  
The driver escorted Viktor to the room they held Yuuri. They attached IVs and checked his vitals. Viktor could see the monitor and Yuuri’s steady heartbeat. He breathed again. The driver saw that he was ok. Someone ran off to test the dart and see what the drug was. The driver called out to a nurse to look after Viktor as he needed to see to his ambulance. He worried Viktor would go into shock. The nurse reassured him that Yuuri was fine. Viktor was fine, Yuuri was fine, and he just didn’t know what was going on. He was told the analysis of dart might take hours if the drug used was unusual. However, the orderly came back in only fifteen minutes surprising everyone and reliving Viktor. To Viktor it felt like an hour. Only the steady beat of Yuuri’s monitor kept him sane. The doctor called him in.  
“Mr. Katsuki was shot with a dart containing a powerful sleeping draught. He will be fine.”  
Viktor sagged with relief.  
“He will be asleep for hours yet. The fever was caused by a nasty side effect. It’s an old drug nobody prescribes anymore because of the tricky side effects. On the other hand we know a lot about the drug and how to cure it. He will be fine by the morning. We will transfer him to a room shortly.”  
“Thank you doctor.” Breathed Viktor.  
“You’re very welcome. I understand the two of you are celebrities?”  
“Yes.”  
“I will order a private room.”  
Viktor thanked him again. They prepared Yuuri for transport. He was given an IV to lower the fever. Yuuri was already looking better as they began to roll him toward the elevator. Just then their friends rushed in calling out to Viktor. Viktor pointed at the bed carrying Yuuri.  
“He’s out of danger, they are taking him to his room to rest.”  
His friends sagged in relief. They all wanted to know what happened and Viktor briefly explained. Not that there was much to tell. Viktor loved his friends. Coach Celestino was Yuuri’s longtime coach and he looked like he cried. They all did. He had one arm around Phichit who had sore red eyes. Viktor knew he was one of Yuuri’s closest friends. Yurio was in a mess, the tears were flowing even though he was happy as his rival/friend was ok. Yakov was practically holding him upright. The skaters were in their costumes still and only put on their coats and shoes. The small group went to the private room.  
“Chris is still at the arena as the police had questions for the only witness.” Said Celestino.  
“There will be an investigation. Even though the dart wasn’t lethal, Yuuri was prevented from competing.” Grumbled Yakov.  
“Viktor you should protest to the Skating Association as it wasn’t Yuuri’s fault. As long as he’s fit to skate tomorrow, he should be allowed to perform.” Said Celestino.  
Viktor silently agreed with everything but he won’t be happy until Yuuri opens his eyes.  
On the walk toward the elevator, Viktor felt a big paw on his shoulder. Yakov was in his own way, comforting him. The large Russian had one hand on each of his students, former and current. Celestino steered Phichit with both hands as he wasn’t moving. They filled an elevator and went to the third floor. They found 304 and had a start as the nurse burst out of the door.  
“Ah, Mr. Nikiforov do go in.”  
“Thank you.”  
Viktor dived into the room. The others were going to follow but the nurse stopped them.  
“And who are you people?”  
“We are his friends.” Said Celestino. “These boys were at the rink when it happened.”  
The nurse took in their sad red faces, swollen eyes and skating costumes and nodded.  
“Fine ten minutes. I hear his family is coming so you guys need to leave soon.”  
“Thank you, we just want to see he’s ok.”  
The nurse stood aside and the group entered. Viktor was bent over Yuuri and it looked a lot like he just finished kissing his fiancé on the forehead. He held Yuuri’s hand and smiled sadly as they came in.  
“His fever broke already. He’s sleeping soundly now.”  
A collective sigh went around the room. The boys went around the left side and Phichit picked up his hand. He brushed his forehead and confirmed to himself that his best friend was fine. He shared a glance with everyone in the room. He was holding Yuuri’s right hand and looked at the gold band on his ring finger. He looked at Viktor. The older man sat down in a chair next to the bed, still holding his love’s hand.  
“Viktor? We can count on you to look after him.”  
“Of course and I suspect his sister will be here at any moment.”  
“Alright. Then I will expect to see you both tomorrow for he still needs to skate.”  
“We will be there.”  
Satisfied their friend was in good hands, Phichit and Celestino left the room. Yurio took his place. He bent over and whispered in Russian in Yuuri’s ear. He then kissed the sleeping young man on both cheeks. He stood back and nodded.  
“Alright let’s go.”  
Without looking at Viktor, Yurio spun out of the room. Yakov gave Viktor a nod and followed the boy out. Viktor chuckled sadly as they left.  
“I know your Russian is not very good, so I will translate. “You better get well soon you bastard because I can’t win gold until you fail tomorrow.” That child loves you, you know.”  
Viktor sat silently watching over Yuuri until the door slammed open. A frantic Mari came in. She was followed by Chris and Minako.  
“Viktor!”  
Viktor stood up as the young woman collided with him.  
“How is he?”  
“He’s fine, on the mend.”  
“Nothing seriously wrong with him?”  
Viktor explained what happened in a few words. They were shocked anyone would go so far to prevent Yuuri from competing. But similar things have happened in the past but among female skaters.  
“He should wake up sometime in the middle of the night.”  
“Oh thank God!”  
The girl fell onto the bed hugged her prone baby brother. She wiped his face and hugged him again. She stood up and sighed in relief. Her brother was deeply asleep but ok. She said:  
“Mother is frantic. I have to call her still! Those meanies at the arena, the skating association, the hospital staff, and no one would believe me when I said I was his sister!”  
“It has been a trial. I was held back because I was the sole witness to the whole thing. The police finally let me go and I spotted poor Ms. Mari. No one would tell her where they took her brother. Her mother calling every minute starving for information. I stepped in and confirmed she is his sister and finally we could leave. Then the hospital staff had to check our ID again.” Said Chris.  
“It’s a madhouse downstairs. Reporters and fans everywhere. They recognized Chris and let us pass. But the media is saying he died or is dying, which is making Mrs. Katsuki even more frantic. Thank you Chris you saved more than one person today.” Said Minako.  
Chris blushed and brushed it off:  
“Come now ladies, you’ll spoil my reputation as a bad boy.”  
His humor broke the tension. Viktor gave his chair to the sister, borrowed her phone and went to the waiting room where calls were allowed. He called Mrs. Katsuki and relieved her worries. She will be able to see her son on television, fit and healthy the next day. Minako promised to fly home and support the Katsuki family. Mari promised to fly home with Viktor and Yuuri after it is all over. This was the best news and relayed it all to their friends at home.  
Viktor returned to the room to find Chris ready to return to the hotel.  
“I’m exhausted. You should try to sleep too, Viktor. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
“I’m leaving too. I’m taking the red eye home. Take care you two, I’m counting on you guys.” Said Minako.  
They said their goodbyes and the sister and the fiancé were alone with Yuuri. Mari took full advantage of the situation and got to know her future brother in law a lot better.  
The night wore on and the night nurse found an empty bed for Mari to rest on. Viktor refused to leave the room. Mari felt like she was passing her baby brother over to Viktor. She thought:  
“If the guy loves Yuuri so much he is willing to get a backache over getting some rest then he’s truly in love.”  
“Just be sure to tell me when he wakes up.” Said Mari.  
“Yes.”  
At three in the morning Yuuri woke up. He was in bed, not his bed at home or the hotel. The room had an antiseptic smell of a hospital. His last memory is of calling out for Viktor before blacking out. He remembered the terror of not being able to move and tried to move his limbs. He succeeded and something was attached to his right arm, an IV, there was no doubt he was in a hospital. There was also something attached to his left arm. Yuuri looked down at the slim hand and the silver hair of the man he loved. He tried to speak and ended coughing. Viktor woke up to the sound and smiled.  
“There is my sleeping beauty.”  
“Viktor.” Scratched out Yuuri.  
“Water?”  
He nodded. Viktor went to the other side of the bed to get him water and help him drink.  
“Thank you Viktor. Tell me what happened.”  
Viktor told Yuuri about the dart and everything else. Yuuri was horrified, sad and worried in all of the right places.  
“Mari-chan and I saw the representative from the skating association. They decided that as you’re a victim you will still get your chance to skate. And the medal ceremony and banquet will go on as before. Though the banquet been moved to a smaller room.”  
“That’s good. I want to finish what we started.”  
“I’m happy for you and there is one more thing I have to tell you and it’s the most important.”  
“What is it?”  
Viktor leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss and Yuuri was more prepared for it this time and he kissed back.  
“I love you.”  
“Viktor!”  
“I should have said it ages ago but I wanted to be sure you liked me.”  
“I do like you, I love you. I’ve loved you since I was twelve years old.”  
“Darling!”  
Viktor leaned down and kissed him again and again as Yuuri giggled.  
“Now our engagement can be official.”  
“Yes!”  
“I’ll call your sister in and we can call your family, it’s the middle of the day over there and we can tell them of our engagement.”  
“Yes let’s do it!”  
Mari was called and the night nurse explained how to make international calls on the land line. Viktor waved off talk about extra fees. Luckily it had a speaker phone feature. Soon Yuuri was speaking to his parents and Viktor called out to Makkachin who barked. Then Viktor made the announcement to the sister in the room and the parents on the other side of the world.  
“Yuuri and I are engaged to be married!”  
Everyone said their congratulations. All too soon the parents needed to get back to work and Yuuri needed his rest. Mari went back to the bed she was using and Viktor climbed in with Yuuri. It was just like the time they napped together.  
“We should sleep together from now on.”  
“Viktor I’m not sure…”  
“I meant sleep, I’m not going to pounce on you, at least not until you beg.” Viktor wiggled his eyebrows.  
“We can work up to it gradually.” Blushed Yuuri.  
“Yes, there is all kinds of things I want to do to you and you can try them too.”  
There was a long pause and then Yuuri said with a blush:  
“Ok.”  
The couple snuggled down together, taking care not to damage the IV in Yuuri’s arm.  
In the morning, Yuuri was discharged and various changes had been made by the skating association. Including hotel and airplane reservations for all participants and their coaches. The companies bent over backwards to accommodate everyone because Yuuri was attacked. Even Mari was able to fly home with her brothers, first class. She was presented with backstage passes and was given a tour of the place as an apology for the trouble they caused.  
Yuuri was interviewed and confessed to sleeping through the whole ordeal. As the sole witness, Chris told his side of events. Viktor was filmed carrying Yuuri when a stretcher was available.  
“Is there any special reason you went so far?” Morooka twinkled at Viktor like he already knew. He had witnessed a lot of affection between them and there was the matching rings. Viktor called Yuuri over and they shared a look. Viktor held Yuuri close and said:  
“I did it because my fiancé looked pale like the dead and I couldn’t bare it. I had to carry him, I just had to.”  
“You guys are engaged to be married?!”  
“Yes!”  
“Oh wow! There you have it everyone. The rumors are true. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are engaged to be married!”  
There was an explosion of camera flashes and Viktor kissed Yuuri on the cheek to show off. Yuuri just grinned.  
“And how do you feel Yuuri?”  
“I feel wonderful. I’ve admired Viktor for so long and now he is here beside me.”  
“And how did your family take the news?”  
“They are thrilled. They are planning an engagement party as we speak. All of our friends are invited and of course our friends in the skating world.”  
After a few more questions the reporters moved on. It was time for Yuuri’s skate. Yuuri did something new. He felt free to show the world how he really felt for Viktor. He gave his fiancé a sweet kiss on the lips, Viktor kissed back wishing there was more time. Then he went to center ice. He heard the music begin and kicked off into his first move. Yuuri’s routine was flawless, he made every jump, spin and step. No one cheered louder than Viktor. Yuuri flew into his arms and cried.  
The judges added up the scores. Yuuri gained points as he landed one more quad then was required and there was no deductions. His combined score was another personal record. Yuuri won the gold and his friends Yurio and Phichit went silver and bronze. On the podium Yuuri sparkled and glowed with happiness. He was at the pinnacle of his skating career and there was no stopping him as long as he had his Viktor. Viktor blew him a kiss and Yuuri blew two in response. Yuuri pulled up Yurio and Phichit onto the podium with him. Yurio grumbled but Phichit laughed next to his friend. Afterwards during the interview section, Viktor was asked to sit next to his fiancé. Viktor was surprised as it wasn’t usually done. But the announcement about their engagement was almost as exciting as the Grand Prix itself. Yurio pouted, which only excited his fans more. Phichit beamed as he called it four days before. They asked the skaters all of the usual questions about their feelings and ambition for the future. Yuuri announced that he was not retiring. Then the reporters got to ask the questions that had them all foaming at the mouth.  
Viktor and Yuuri explained how the engagement came about. It was a jumbled, romantic, funny and sad story all at once. Yurio was heard gagging at them but Phichit clapped.  
Finally they were free to get ready for the banquet.  
Viktor could not stop looking at his fiancé. Yuuri looked beautiful in the suit he bought. It was of the finest material cut to fit his slim body. The silk shirt had French cuffs and Yuuri needed help with the cufflinks. The skinny black tie completed the look. Viktor wanted him to go without his glasses but Yuuri feared he would have an accident or say the wrong thing to the wrong person because he couldn’t see them properly. Instead he let Viktor style his hair as he wished. They went to the smaller of the two banquet rooms. It was a smaller group than planned as everything was pushed back a day and many people had to return to work. The couple entered the room to Phichit’s voice. Phichit had a microphone and was announcing when people came into the room. He spotted them and said:  
“Here he is our gold medalist, Yuuri Katsuki!”  
Yuuri thought his friend’s second career should be sports commentator.  
“Yuuri didn’t just reinvent himself or become a gold medalist, he recovered from an attack by an unknown assailant to perform the best and most flawless program of his career!” As embarrassing as it was, Yuuri had to admit it is impressive. Phichit made Yuuri talk about his engagement to Viktor and Viktor stood back and let Yuuri have all of the spotlight. He loved to just watch his fiancé. Then he was called forward to give his point of view of the whole thing. Viktor said a few words and tried to hand it back to Yuuri but he wouldn’t let him.  
“All of the wonderful things that happened to me is because of you.”  
Yuuri pleaded to Viktor with his big brown puppy dog eyes which were Viktor’s weakness. How could he say no? He said:  
“I believe everyone in this room knows how beautiful, sexy and talented my fiancé is. All the more reason to snap him up before one of you try to steal him from me.”  
This got a big laugh but Viktor wasn’t wrong. Almost as many people wanted Yuuri as wanted Viktor but they thought the younger man would be easier to catch.  
He handed back the microphone to Phichit and started up the dancing. People had already recorded and posted the speeches and now they filmed the dancing. Yuuri flatly refused to have another dance off with Yurio, get naked with Chris or drink champagne with Viktor. They will have to be satisfied with the one humiliating event. But Chris wanted to dance with him, even if he was fully clothed. Viktor felt a jolt of jealousy for the first time ever when Chris was dancing with Yuuri. When the song ended, he took his fiancé back.  
The party only ended after everyone in the room had a moment with the gold medalist. Yuuri thought they were flattering him, especially the ladies. Many of the ladies were part of the industry and followers of his career, they all said a variation of the same thing:  
“Just when you suddenly get so sexy, it turns out that you’re gay!” Or  
“You’re cute, if you ever get tired of Viktor, call me.” Followed by a wink as she sashays away. Of course, the idea of Yuuri losing interest in Viktor is so laughable Yuuri almost laughed in their faces. Yuuri took the business cards and tucked them away to destroy later. The worse ones were the ladies who grabbed his arm and shook him as they complained:  
“Why did you make Viktor gay?” like he had anything to do with it. He realized the ladies were just venting their frustrations as he stole away their idol. Yuuri was still pinching himself to prove he wasn’t dreaming, that Viktor really was his. But he was his. Phichit told him about how pale and sick he looked as he carried him out of the arena. Mari told him about how devoted he was and never left his seat beside his hospital bed or let go of his hand. Yuuri thought back to every look, smile and hug. Every endearing look and every smoldering look that made him nervous at first. Every word he said not related to skating. That was the real proof of Viktor’s love. Everything Viktor said outside of work was a flirtation. Yuuri might never know what someone as wonderful as Viktor would see in an ordinary boy like him. But it was better not to ask and just enjoy being adored.  
Yuuri also got hit on by a few men as well. Men who put a friendly arm around his shoulders and then whispered into his ear something racy. They got so bold as to pinch his butt. Which reminded him of Chris who liked to play grab ass. Both he and Viktor tried to get him to drink and get him to repeat what happened last year. Yuuri flatly refused.  
“You guys will just have live with the fact that will never be a repeat performance.”  
Chris tried to get Viktor naked and on the pole but his fiancé stepped in.  
“No way is anyone stripping!”  
Chris booed the refusal but talked them into dancing with him while Phichit clicked away with his camera. So that is how the three men ended up dancing together in the center of the room. Yurio was relived he didn’t get dragged into it this time. He spent most of the time sitting in a corner with Otabek, which was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do. Phichit snapped a picture of Otabek smiling and looking with devotion at Yurio. Phichit sighed for his own boyfriend. JJ did his best to steal the spotlight from the men dancing but completely failed.  
“I can’t compete with a gold medalist who came back from the dead to win it all.”  
“He also won the hand of the most eligible bachelor in the world. But darling we can still beat them to the altar.” Said Isabella.  
“How?”  
“It would be difficult for two men to get married. Most likely they will have to go overseas and fill out a lot of paperwork to marry as foreigners.”  
“We should marry on New Year’s Eve!”  
“Perfect darling!”  
ceo  
Mari spent the evening of the banquet planning the engagement party with their mother over the phone. The party was held on the Saturday after Yuuri’s win. They had it at the inn and was nothing more than food, drinks and good company. As each group of people came in they were photographed by the reporters outside. Viktor arranged for security so only the people on the list made it in. Crowds of skating otaku and Vikturi fans blocked the street. The happy couple were toasted over and over again. The party could have gone all night except the food and drink ran out.  
Finally the couple went to bed to sleep. They had yet to do anything more than kiss and touch but Yuuri knew it won’t be long before he begged Viktor to make him his. For now it was enough to cuddle up together in his narrow bed. With their dog at their feet, and all was right in the world.  
ceo  
Six months later the now married and settled couple received a very important phone call. The police informed them that they caught the man who drugged Yuuri. He was a crazed fan of Yurio’s who got it into his head that Yurio belonged to Viktor and blamed Yuuri for the breakup of their non-existent romantic relationship. He wanted to punish Yuuri by knocking him out cold and forcing him to forfeit. Tracking him down took time as they had to sift through the thousands of postings by Yurio’s devoted and rabid fans. His fans were the most crazed and Yurio is close to both Viktor and Yuuri, therefore, they investigated them first. There was many people who fit the profile but only one had a history of mental illness. It took months of searching but he left tracks everywhere. Finally they captured him before he went underground. The man confessed to everything and luckily no further harm befallen them. Partly because they now moved about with bodyguards.  
Now with their future secure, the devoted couple focused on what they did best. Making Yuuri look beautiful while winning championships.  
ceo  
The illness? I made stuff up.  
Please review.


End file.
